


effusive

by notquiteaghost



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And now, dear listeners, I am pleased to inform you the perfect Carlos just appeared in the studio, looking as amazing as always, so whilst I see what he wants, I will leave you with the weather." Cecil concludes, doing something to the electronics in front of him (Carlos won’t even pretend to understand how they work) and then spinning round to grin at Carlos. “What a pleasant surprise this is!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	effusive

**Author's Note:**

> im not happy with the title but i've spent longer thinking about a title than i did writing the actual fic so it's the best you're getting (it means 'expressing feelings of gratitude, pleasure, or approval in an unrestrained or heartfelt manner; cecil talking about carlos')

Carlos doesn’t really understand the interns.

And not in the basic, default way he doesn’t really understand anything about Night Vale, either. If they were interning at, say, the office where his sister works, Carlos still wouldn’t understand them.

Being a Night Vale Community Radio Station intern is one of the most dangerous occupations available in Night Vale, but Cecil never seems to have any trouble finding willing young people. Willing, eager young people, who make coffee and check emails and try to negotiate with Station Management just because Cecil asks them to.

They seem to have some strange hero worship thing going on with Cecil. And, okay, Carlos can mostly see where they’re coming from - wanting to worship Cecil is completely understandable. But if Cecil told Carlos to go investigate that giant glowing sink-hole that just opened up in the road by the bowling alley, Carlos wouldn’t just do it. He’d definitely request back-up, at the very least.

So, yeah, Carlos doesn’t really understand the interns. The bond they all seem to have with Cecil reminds him of long car rides spent bickering with his sister, which isn’t really your typical work place dynamic, and of course, there’s the way they’re all perfectly happy to die for the radio and/or Cecil.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like them.

The current intern, Louis, Dana’s not-quite-official replacement, makes ridiculously good coffee and has some really interesting ideas about the possible origins of the tiny city underneath the bowling alley. Carlos definitely likes him.

Especially when, when Carlos turns up at the station when Cecil is still broadcasting, holding flowers (as advised by Old Woman Josie), Louis just rolls his eyes fondly and lets Carlos inside.

Cecil is mid-sentence when Carlos ducks into the booth, flowers hidden carefully behind his back, and his eyes widen but he otherwise doesn’t react, making it all the way to the end of his sentence without stuttering or changing tone.

"And now, dear listeners, I am pleased to inform you the perfect Carlos just appeared in the studio, looking as amazing as always, so whilst I see what he wants, I will leave you with the weather." Cecil concludes, doing something to the electronics in front of him (Carlos won’t even pretend to understand how they work) and then spinning round to grin at Carlos. “What a pleasant surprise this is!"

"I, um, finished what I was working on a little earlier than expected," Carlos says, “And I figured, since you were going to come over anyway…"

Cecil’s grin widens, showing a few more teeth than pre-Night Vale Carlos would have been comfortable with. “You have the best ideas," he says, as sincere as always.

Carlos takes that as his cue to produce the flowers. Cecil’s face nearly splits in half.

"Oh!" He says, sounding absolutely delighted. “Oh, I— You shouldn’t have, Carlos, that’s— Are those _death roses_?"

Carlos nods. “Josie said they’re your favourite?"

"They are indeed." Cecil says, still grinning hard enough to strain something. “You are also my favourite, you know. No other person can possibly compare."

And Carlos just has to kiss him after that.

Cecil makes a noise, muffled against Carlos’ lips, that may or may not be a squeak. Carlos grins into the kiss, threading his fingers through Cecil’s hair and pulling him close and very quickly getting lost in the taste of Cecil’s mouth.

And Carlos has never liked Louis less (or more, to be fair; the whole of Night Vale doesn't need to hear this) than when he appears in the booth to rearrange papers and tap them both on the shoulder. “The weather’s almost finished, Cecil."

Cecil flushes, which just makes Carlos want to kiss him again. Recently, Carlos has wanted to kiss Cecil almost all of the time. It’s started to become a bit of a problem. “Right, yes, of course. Um, can you get some water for the—"

Louis sets the vase he was already holding on Cecil’s desk, takes the flowers off of Carlos and arranges them skilfully inside it, then raises one expectant eyebrow at Cecil.

"Thank you, Louis." Cecil says, as sincere as always, and Carlos leans against the desk to watch Cecil bid Night Vale goodnight as Louis disappears back into the rest of the station.

The interns might not make sense, but they do make good coffee and they do make Cecil happy and Louis, at least, seems to approve of Carlos, and really, that’s all Carlos cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/872b69a36fb94d44622147c6408486ff/tumblr_mnbywenRjy1rb9ym5o1_500.jpg) is a death rose. cuz if these things exist anywhere, then it's in night vale.
> 
> i am here [here](http://idoubtthereforeimightbe.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> (this totally isn't exposition for an intern-centric fic nope whatever gave you that idea ~~watch this space~~ )


End file.
